


Beneath a heaven dark and holy, To watch the long bright river drawing slowly

by shirohyasha



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: M/M, horror i guess, sexy horror, uncomfortable ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:29:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23636842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirohyasha/pseuds/shirohyasha
Summary: Ren snorts. “I’m not here by choice,” he says. “My brother thought I needed to be gone for a while. Decided to put me on a sleeper train to the middle of nowhere.”His brother had actually told him to stop whoring around and to do something with his life instead of slipping into petty delinquency. Ren had been shocked silent by the crass language, and hadn’t protested when he’d been sent away after that.
Relationships: Hijirikawa Masato/Jinguuji Ren
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	Beneath a heaven dark and holy, To watch the long bright river drawing slowly

**Author's Note:**

> so i already had half a creepy story based on masato's train event, but then it got announced that masato's conductor card and ren's delinquent card were both gonna get fully voiced stories and everyone started drawing conductor masato x delinquent ren, and i wanted in on the fun
> 
> PLEASE NOTE: this is supposed to be weird and uncomfortable. more specific warnings/spoilers in the end notes

Ren gets on the train unwillingly.

It’s a nice train. Their journey will last three days. He has a compartment to himself, a tiny one but still a private space. The conductors surely have keys, but Ren locks the door and pretends he’s alone at last.

The dining car is laid with silver cutlery and white tablecloths. It is as fancy as any of the restaurants he has been to. One of the conductors smiles at him, but doesn’t make any attempt at conversation, so Ren leaves him to lay the rest of the tables in peace.

There is a lounge carriage, filled with comfortable-looking armchairs and sofas, a false fireplace and some of the other patrons. Most of them are older than he is, quite a bit older. Ren ignores them and moves through to the next carriage.

There are a couple more sleeper carriages, and then there is a notice on the door prohibiting passengers from going any further. Ren ignores it and carries on.

It’s fairly dull – an office, and then what must be the driver’s carriage. Ren has no interest in poking through the office, so he starts to head back, wondering if there’s a kitchen past the dining carriage, when he sees a man dressed in the conductor’s uniform in the doorway.

There is something unnatural about him. It sends a spark of fear down Ren’s spine even as he blatantly gives the man a once-over.

“Lost?” the man asks. His voice is soft and pleasant.

“Oh, definitely,” Ren drawls. “How do I get out of here?”

The man smiles, definitely at some joke that Ren doesn’t want to know the punchline to. “You can get back to the main carriages through this door,” he says, gesturing. “I do hope the journey isn’t boring you.”

Ren bristles. So what if he’s bored out of his skin? It’s none of this guy’s business.

“Thanks,” Ren mutters, and moves past him. He smells of flowers.

He locks himself in his room until dinner. He considers skipping that too, but he’s really hungry, and he hasn’t eaten since last night, so he gets dressed and heads out.

He has a feeling he’s supposed to socialise with the other guests, but after a couple of minutes of trying to do just that he’s climbing the walls. They’re all boring. He doesn’t want to talk to any of them.

He picks at his starter. The décor is western but the food is very traditionally Japanese. Ren wonders if they’re going to serve soup.

The food is actually good, which surprises him. Novelty restaurants don’t usually serve good food. He finishes his meal and watches enviously as the other guests are served wine.

“Are you alright, sir?” The voice comes from behind him. Ren flinches around to see the conductor from before, the one who’d unnerved him.

“Fine,” Ren mutters. The conductor smiles patronisingly.

“Perhaps I can convince you to join in the festivities,” he asks. “We are having a games night in the drawing room. Light gambling only, of course.”

Ren raises his eyebrows. “And the bar will be closed to me, of course.”

“I’m afraid so,” the conductor says. “We are obliged not to serve our underage patrons.”

“Then I think I’ll be passing,” Ren says. “Thank you.”

The conductor’s eyes pin him to his chair. “Come now,” he murmurs. “Can’t I interest you at all?”

“Oh, I’m sure you could,” Ren tells him. He’s outrageously handsome, tall and slender and graceful, and the uniform he’s wearing is definitely tailored. “Perhaps we could play.”

The conductor raises his eyebrows. “I see. It’s the company you object to, rather than the activities.”

“Oh, I wouldn’t say that,” Ren says. “I’m sure that between us we can find something more interesting than cards.”

The conductor laughs. “I have to finish my duties, I’m afraid. But if you’d like, I have a deck in my room. Come find me at eleven.”

Ren raises his eyebrows. “I’ll see you then.”

Ren changes to go to the conductor’s room. He doesn’t even know his name, but the doors to the staff’s rooms aren’t marked with names. He’d slipped through the kitchen, but it had been entirely silent when he’d passed. The next carriage had been a storeroom, and after that it had been staff accommodations.

One door is fully slid back into the wall, and lit dimly. Ren goes into the room to see the conductor sat on his bed with a deck of cards in his gloved hands.

“Good evening,” he says, shuffling the cards. “I’ve been thinking, but I don’t know too many games for two.”

“I can think of a few,” Ren drawls. “Not sure we need the cards though.”

The conductor raises his eyebrows. “My, aren’t you bold,” he says. He tosses the cards aside. “I suppose you had better come here then.”

The bed is narrow and Ren strips entirely before he gets there. The conductor watches with interest as he pulls his shirt off, as he drops his slacks and briefs and tosses them to the side. He has no problem with wandering the corridors looking like a mess so he leaves them where they fall.

Ren drops into his lap and kisses him viciously, and the conductor responds in kind. He gets a gloved hand into Ren’s hair and yanks his head back, drags his teeth down Ren’s throat and chest.

Ren laughs. “Oh, we’re playing like that,” he says. “You’ll need to take your gloves off, if that’s the case.”

The conductor laughs. “I’ll need to remove more than just that,” he murmurs. “Unfortunately, I have to be a little more careful with my clothes than you do. Why don’t you make yourself comfortable while I put them away?”

Ren is rolled onto the bed. It’s slightly larger than the one in his compartment, large enough to fuck on. The conductor drops a tube onto the bed beside him, and Ren picks it up with amusement.

“Seems I’ll be more than comfortable here,” Ren drawls, and squeezes lube onto his fingers. He slides them into himself, not bothering to warm it up first. He grunts as he spreads his fingers, slides a third in after a few moments. The conductor stands by his wardrobe, watching with amusement.

“Not much of a show,” he says. “A waste, with that body of yours.”

Ren arches his back off the bed, spreads his legs and digs his heels in. His hair falls around his face and he knows he looks obscene, but the conductor barely seems affected at all. His cock lies thick and flaccid against his thigh.

“Perhaps I can help,” he murmurs, and then he’s approaching the bed and kneeling over Ren before Ren can react. “Roll over.”

The last words are a command, but Ren is happy enough to obey. His cock is big enough to be worth getting fucked by even if he’s terrible, so Ren rolls over and sticks his ass in the air.

“This a better show?” he asks, waving it from side to side.

“It's not exactly what I was looking for,” the conductor says, clicking open the lube and squeezing some out. “Here. I’ll show you what I want to see.”

He slides a finger into Ren’s ass and crooks it, slides a second one into him nearly as quickly and scissors him open. His fingers are longer than Ren’s, and they seem to go on for miles, sparking up his insides.

“Fuck,” Ren blurts, and feels his elbows give out. The conductor laughs behind him.

“This is more entertaining,” he murmurs. “I wonder what else I can make you do.”

Ren doesn’t get a chance to react because the conductor pushes a third finger into him and curls them into his prostate. Ren groans, feeling his cock going from full to painfully hard, and the conductor reaches his other hand around to feel it.

“Very good,” he murmurs. “I’m going to fuck you now.”

He slides into Ren and Ren yelps, groaning into the pillows. He’s so fucking _full_ , stretched open enough to be painful but it’s good, somehow, in a way it’s never been before, the pain feeding into everything else so when the conductor rolls his hips and sends waves of heat through him, the pain only makes it better.

“Oh, I think you’ll be fun,” the conductor murmurs. He grabs Ren’s hips and fucks into him, not gentle or considerate at all, and Ren ruts back into him and moans. It’s fucking good, better than he’s ever been fucked before and it only takes a few minutes like that, face-down in the pillows, for him to come hard, shuddering through orgasm.

The conductor groans behind him, coming too, warm and wet and filling him and it’s gross but it’s also really, really hot. Ren usually doesn’t let people come inside but he’s probably earned it.

The conductor pulls out of him and rolls Ren over so he can curl up behind him. His movements are oddly coordinated. Ren yawns, stretching, and sits up.

“I should probably go,” he says. “No offence, but if you’re getting up early, I don’t want to be in here.”

The conductor laughs. “Are you sure?” he asks. His hand snakes over Ren’s hip, almost glowing white against Ren’s darker skin. “Perhaps I can entice you to stay for just a few minutes longer.”

Ren turns to look at him, but the conductor _is_ aroused again. He quirks an eyebrow.

“Impressive,” Ren murmurs, reaching out a hand to drag up the length of his cock. “Are you significantly younger than you look?”

The conductor throws his head back and laughs at this. “No,” he says. “I am not.”

Ren shrugs. He fucked well. He can afford to spend a while longer here, so he kneels by the side of the bed and sucks the conductor’s cock into his mouth. It’s slick with lubricant and this is probably unhygienic, but Ren doesn’t really care and he showered pretty thoroughly before he came here anyway. He swallows around the head and draws more of it into his mouth, and the conductor’s hand comes to rest on his head, bare fingers tangling in his hair.

Ren likes it. And he wants to impress this man, who is probably going to be his only source of entertainment for the next few days, so he forces back the urge to gag and takes as much of his cock into his mouth as he can, until his nose is pressed to the hair at the base and he’s all but drooling around it.

“Good boy,” the conductor murmurs, so Ren draws back and laps around the head and squeezes the shaft, sloppy and messy and filthy. He knows what he looks like and it’s obscene, he’s obscene, and he’s sure the conductor is no more immune than any other man.

He swallows when the conductor comes, shuddering above him. Ren, for a moment, feels powerful. Both of the conductor’s hands are in his hair, which is going to be a bitch to disentangle from but he’ll manage.

He raises a hand to his head, but the conductor has already started removing his hands, carefully enough that he doesn’t tug on Ren’s scalp.

He bats his eyelashes up at the conductor, who looks back at him. “How was that?” he asks, coquettish enough that it might be sarcastic.

The conductor reaches down and lifts him onto the bed - clearly he’s stronger than he looks.

“Do you really need praise?” the conductor asks. “If you like, I could write a ballad bemoaning that I had gone my entire life up until this moment without your mouth, and of the ecstasy of finally having found you.”

Ren snorts. “I’ll take that as a very roundabout compliment,” he says. This guy is an asshole. Ren likes it. “Okay, you must be done by now. I’m serious about not being woken up when you have to get up.”

The conductor raises his eyebrows. “I don’t intend on letting you go just yet,” he says. “After all, I have definitely gotten more out of this encounter than you have.”

“Consider it a tip,” Ren says.

The conductor’s eyes gleam. “Then allow me to carry on for entirely selfish purposes.”

Ren shrugs, and the conductor sprawls atop him and kisses him furiously, though his mouth still tastes like come and lube and cock. He hitches Ren’s knee over his hip and grinds them together and Ren shudders, half hard again already.

The conductor reaches between them, strokes their cocks together in a long, slow movement before reaching between Ren’s legs and sliding a finger into him.

“You can’t be serious,” Ren groans, but he writhes into it anyway.

“I certainly am,” the conductor murmurs. “Unless you object?”

Ren groans. “Not at all,” he manages. The conductor leans back to he can slide all of his long fingers into Ren, and Ren spreads his legs so he can reach better.

He fingers Ren open for longer this time, until his cock is weeping all over his stomach and he’s gasping for air, desperate for more. Only then does he slide into Ren, only then does he fuck him, and again he’s not merciful. He slams Ren’s hips into the bed, braces himself on his forearms and fucks him until Ren is howling.

Ren goes limp after coming again but it seems the conductor isn’t finished because he sits on the edge of the bed and pulls Ren into his lap and bounces him until they both come again, Ren all but a ragdoll by now.

“Are you alright, dear guest?” the conductor murmurs into his ear as Ren sags against his chest, head propped in the crook of his neck and shoulder.

“You’re a monster,” Ren gasps. “When are you going to sleep?”

The conductor laughs. “I’ll be fine. I do think you need some rest, though. Stay.”

“Don’t wake me,” Ren mumbles, as if anything short of an approaching army could wake him at this point.

The conductor laughs more as he lies Ren in his bed, straightening the sheets and blankets enough that it’s comfortable despite how much they’ve messed it up. “I will endeavour not to,” he murmurs.

Ren drifts, distantly aware that the conductor is tracing the shape of his lips, the contours of his face and the tendons in his neck. He allows it, finding it oddly soothing. As he dozes off, he sees the deck of cards that had been tossed aside at the beginning of the evening sat in a perfectly neat stack.

Ren wakes up in the middle of the afternoon aching all over. He sits up and takes stock, and even that is enough to make him wince. He’s covered in bites and bruises, and a sharp ache jerks up his spine as he shifts his weight.

He grins. Well, that was fun. His clothes have been left folded on the end of the bed, and they seem to have been pressed. Ren shrugs and pulls them on, not bothering to make himself look presentable before leaving the room.

He runs into the man he’d seen laying tables in the dining hall yesterday. The man raises his eyebrows at the sight of him.

“Can I help you, dear guest?” he asks. His voice is artificially polite. He’s clearly both furious and unsettled to see Ren here in such a state.

Ren shrugs lazily. He doesn’t want to make an enemy of the man, but he’s not about to apologise either. “I was just leaving,” he says.

The man’s eyebrows raise a fraction higher. “I see,” he says. “I assume the head conductor showed you back here?”

Ren assumes he’s right and shrugs again. “I guess,” he says. “Excuse me.”

He leaves as quickly as he can. He slips back through the kitchen (empty again) and the dining carriage, and gets back to his tiny room only having passed a couple of people. It was definitely busier yesterday, he thinks. Maybe they’re all taking afternoon naps, if that’s something old people do. Ren’s not sure that it is.

He squeezes himself into the tiny shower and cleans himself off. He was absolutely filthy, and looking at himself in the mirror makes him laugh. His hair was practically a bird’s nest – no wonder that conductor had looked so uncomfortable to see him. He changes into more comfortable clothes and settles on his bed for a nap, careful not to jar his aching back and ass.

He missed breakfast and lunch, but he wakes for dinner and finds a clean dinner jacket to wear. He’s sorely tempted to forego it and show up in a hoodie, but he’s sure his brother will hear about it and come up with some new ridiculous scheme to teach him responsibility.

The dining carriage is emptier than it was yesterday, as well, and the remaining patrons seem subdued. Maybe they got food poisoning from lunch.

The food is good again, which Ren is mildly surprised by. Apparently, despite the kitchen always being empty, they actually have a decent chef and not just one impressive meal available. The second conductor, the blond one who didn’t fuck Ren senseless the night before, serves him dinner with a perfectly inscrutable face. Ren forces himself not to needle him just to get a reaction. He’s supposed to be laying low.

He heads through to the public area – the drawing room, the conductor had called it last night, which is pretentious but it’s also accurate – to find a couple of people playing cards, and the conductor dealing.

“Deal me in,” Ren says, sitting himself at the table. “What are we playing?”

The conductor smiles. “Blackjack,” he says. “You’ve changed your tune, I see.”

Ren shoots him the filthiest look he can manage. “Little else to do while I wait,” he says.

The conductor’s lips twitch. “I see,” he says, and tosses Ren a hand. “We aren’t betting large sums. Please keep things reasonable.”

There are five players and the conductor dealing, and Ren has a surprisingly interesting time. The other players get tired quickly, however, and all excuse themselves for bed.

“I have to attend to the evening duties,” the conductor says. “Would you like to accompany me?”

Ren shrugs. “Sure,” he says, and stands. The conductor shoots him an amused look when he winces.

“Are you quite alright, dear guest?” he asks.

“I could be better,” Ren tells him. “How long will your duties take?”

The conductor grins. “I can cut them short, if you require my services.”

The drawing room is empty so no one sees it when Ren is shoved to the nearest sofa and the conductor kisses his mouth open, undoes his bow tie and half of his shirt. Ren moans into his mouth and the conductor pulls back to put a finger over his lips.

“My associate might come through,” he murmurs. “I doubt he would approve of such activities.”

“Guess we’d better move then,” Ren manages. He tries to right his shirt as he follows the conductor back through the abandoned kitchen and to his rooms, gives up when it becomes apparent that everyone is asleep.

He’s thrown to the bed again, stripped efficiently and dragged into the conductor’s lap, where he groans as the man grabs his ass and squeezes hard.

“How are you feeling?” he murmurs. He’s lost most of his clothes but still has his trousers on. Ren pants a laugh.

“Pretty fucking sore,” he says. “You might have to be careful with me if you don’t want to wake up the whole train.”

The conductor grins. “I’m not worried about that,” he says, and stands up taking Ren with him. Ren loops his arms around his neck and clings to his waist with his thighs as he’s backed up against a wall. “Let’s try this tonight.”

Ren’s still loose enough from last night that he barely needs any preparation, so it’s barely a minute before he’s getting fucked. The conductor holds him up like he weighs nothing at all and Ren clings onto him, no doubt leaving scratches in his back. The pain leeches away after a while, pleasure overwhelming his senses so he barely recognises the ache. They come within seconds of each other, and even then the conductor’s arms don’t falter around him. It’s nice.

They pant together, breathing the same air for a moment. It’s silent but for the sound of the train, and Ren slowly eases his legs down from where they’re wrapped around the conductor’s waist and sets himself on the floor.

“I’m going to lie down,” he announces. “Join me?”

It’s a struggle to squeeze them both into the bed comfortably, but tucked together they manage. Ren has never felt quite so enveloped by someone’s arms before.

“Do you often seduce passengers?” Ren asks. “I’ll admit to sleeping around, but I don’t think it’s ever been quite this much fun.”

The conductor laughs. “Your pillow talk needs work,” he says. “I do not. You are a special case.”

“Hooray,” Ren says. “But am I fun?”

The conductor noses at the back of his neck, presumably getting hair in his mouth and nose and eyes. “You certainly are interesting,” he says. “It’s very unusual for a man of your age to take such a journey alone.”

Ren snorts. “I’m not here by choice,” he says. “My brother thought I needed to be gone for a while. Decided to put me on a sleeper train to the middle of nowhere.”

“I see,” says the conductor. “Quite the troublemaker, aren’t you?”

Ren snorts. “My brother would certainly say so.”

His brother had actually told him to stop whoring around and to do something with his life instead of slipping into petty delinquency. Ren had been shocked silent by the crass language, and hadn’t protested even when he’d been sent away after that.

The conductor hums. “Family can be so troublesome,” he says. “But enough about that.”

Ren laughs. “Alright,” he says. “How would your ideal post-sex conversation go?”

The conductor pauses behind him. “I don’t know,” he says. “Do you smoke?”

There is a little sheltered porch at the back of the train, behind even the staff’s sleeping quarters. Ren accepts the cigarette from the conductor. He doesn’t much mind the taste, but still never really picked the habit up. The conductor’s fingers are almost inhumanly long as they cup the flame and light the end.

They stand and pass the cigarette back and forth for a few minutes. Ren snorts after a while, breaking the silence.

“Your colleague doesn’t like me,” he says. “What’s his name? The blond one.”

The conductor hums. “He’s very professional,” he says. “As am I, usually. It’s hardly surprising he disapproves.”

“Will he report you?” Ren asks. The conductor smiles.

“No,” he says.

Ren passes him the cigarette again and the conductor takes a drag. The smoke he blows out is almost floral-smelling before it’s whisked away by the night.

Ren yawns, despite having done nothing all day, and the conductor frowns at him. “Go to bed, Ren,” he says. “I’ll wake you for breakfast tomorrow.”

Ren nods sleepily. “Alright,” he says. “I suppose you went a bit easier on me this time. I’ll get up for lunch.”

The conductor shakes his head, smiling slightly. “Come,” he says. “You ought to return to your own room. I have work to do.”

Ren shakes his head. “Don’t you ever sleep?” he asks. The conductor smiles.

“I do,” he says. “But I don’t need much, and you are on holiday and I am at work.”

He leads Ren back through the train and to his door. It’s eerily silent, lit only by soft night-time lighting. They do not see the other conductor.

Ren kisses him before he goes into his room and before he loses his nerve to do so.

“Tomorrow, then,” he says, trying not to sound nervous. “Goodnight.”

The conductor smiles. “Goodnight, dear guest,” he says.

Ren is woken by a knock on his door at eleven. He opens it to see the blond conductor, who tells him stiffy that lunch will be soon, perhaps he would like to attend? Ren nods and thanks him, and after taking the longest, hottest shower he can, he puts on a suit and dries his hair for it. He arrives before any of the other guests, and the head conductor is there, carrying a crate of wineglasses.

“Afternoon,” Ren greets, drawling, and the conductor pins him to the wall and bites one of his gloves off and jerks him off like that. He wipes his hand clean with a handkerchief afterwards and guides Ren to a seat, and serves him lunch. None of the other passengers are present.

Ren goes to the drawing room after lunch and sits with his ankles crossed on a low table. He plays cards against himself until the blond conductor finds him.

“Who are you?” he asks.

Ren grins at him, lazy and sleazy. “Nothing special,” he says. “Certainly not special enough to escape whatever it is you did to the other passengers.”

The blond conductor presses his lips together. “It would be hard to miss,” he says. “What do you expect to happen to you?”

Ren shrugs. “Don’t know. Don’t really care.”

He turns another card over and flicks it onto the appropriate pile. The blond conductor watches, eyebrows raised.

“You could end up in hot water with that attitude towards your safety,” he says.

“I’ve been worse places than here,” Ren says. He hasn’t, really, but he’d been headed there. “You smuggle organs or something? Sex trafficking?” He wonders a moment, but all the other passengers had been older, not ideal targets for either of those. “I actually haven’t a clue. Wanna share the punchline?”

The blond conductor looks at him a moment. “Do you think he is human?”

Ren looks at him, looks for a hint of a joke, but there is none.

“Then what?” he asks. The blond conductor shakes his head.

“Something else,” he says. “You have survived thus far. You might escape yet.”

The thought is unpleasant. Why should he long to leave this place, when here he eats and fucks and sleeps and does nothing he doesn’t want to.

“Wil you go to him?” the blond conductor asks. Ren hesitates, but he knows the answer already. He nods.

“See you,” Ren says. The blond conductor watches him leave, eyes cold.

The head conductor is waiting for him when he reaches his room. He tears Ren’s suit apart and devours him, swallows him down and fingers him open and fucks him, sweet and overwhelming, and when Ren is unable to move with exhaustion he murmurs horrifying words in his ears with his melodic voice.

“I will consume you, in the end,” he says. “I won’t be able to help myself.” He says, “You’re so beautiful like this,” and, “I’ll make it good, I promise.”

Ren is terrified and it prickles in his belly like arousal. He thinks he might never leave this bed again, trapped here and waiting for his lover to return and ruin him, again and again until he truly cannot take anymore.

He sleeps and wakes in his conductor’s arms. The conductor is looking at him, adoration plain in his perfect face. Ren lets him look. He doesn’t think he minds his fate.

**Author's Note:**

> pretty heavily inspired by the myth of the lotus eaters, but doesn't actually use any of the story. brief mentions of cannibalism. a very unhealthy relationship developing at an unreasonable speed. ren is implied to be around eighteen and to have a shitty relationship with his brother.
> 
> title from The Lotos-eaters, by Alfred Tennyson


End file.
